


Ex Gratia

by Petula_Petunia



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen, M/M, Modern Setting, Non-Consensual, Pasado con abuso sexual, abogados, abogados ejerciendo forma cuestionable, enfermedad mental, intento de suicidio, transtorno por estrés post traumático, violencia gráfica
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 10:44:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petula_Petunia/pseuds/Petula_Petunia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Traducción del fic de asuralucier:</p>
<p>Ansioso por dejar su marca en el despiadado mundo del derecho penal, Erwin Smith asume la hercúlea tarea de defender a Eren Jaeger, un muchacho de quince años acusado de asesinato en primer grado. Sus esfuerzos atraen la atención de su peculiar colega Hanji Zoe, y también de Levi, su misterioso conserje, a quien le gusta dejar su apartamento oliendo a limpiador industrial. De paso, Levi se ha terminado adueñando del sofá de Erwin, pero esa es otra historia.</p>
<p>[Inspirado por incontables novelas de John Grisham, "Boston Legal", "Suits" y otros dramas sobre procedimientos legales que no puedo recordar, además de la película "Primal Fear" ("La raíz del miedo"), que sirve como base de la trama.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, soy Petula Petunia y esta es una TRADUCCIÓN del fic en inglés de asuralucier "Ex Gratia" (con los permisos de rigor).  
> Siéntanse libres de comentar y si conocen el inglés, de ir a leer este entretenido fic que al principio me hizo decir "no-no" y a la fecha me tiene al borde de la silla para saber qué diablos pasará con los personajes Shingeki en este drama-trhiller legal.
> 
>  
> 
> Nota de asuralucier
> 
> No soy abogado de oficio, pero sí una ávida lectora/espectadora de novelas de suspenso legal/series de TV sobre abogados, así que espero que las cosas, al menos, suenen realistas cuando no sean reales. Por favor, presten atención a las advertencias que figuran en las etiquetas. Solo por su comodidad, aquí están de nuevo: menciones/discusión de noncon (abuso sexual a niños), trastorno de estrés postraumático, enfermedades mentales, dubcon, violencia e intento de suicidio. *
> 
> Esta es una trama que siempre he querido escribir, pero nunca he encontrado un fandom que encaje. (Gracias a Dios por SnK.). Las actualizaciones están sujetas a diversos factores de la vida real, pero espero hacerlo una vez al mes.
> 
> (*Parece que la historia se dirige a ello, así que estoy poniendo abajo una advertencia, por si acaso.)

**Capítulo 1**

* * *

 

—Bien, si tanto quieres el caso, es tuyo. Es pro-bono y no vas a hacer ningún amigo. Ya sabes que Nicholas Pastor es muy conocido en la ciudad por gastar su dinero aquí y allá. El hecho de que su hijo adoptivo lo moliera a golpes hasta matarle por ninguna razón… —Douglas “Dot” Pixis sacude la cabeza—. Apenas llevas tres meses como asociado. Es suicidio laboral.

—Eren Jaeger solo tiene quince años —dice Erwin; no piensa dar marcha atrás en este asunto—. Merece una defensa y yo puedo dársela.

Pixis le da otra mirada.

—Va a ser un caso grande, pero como, básicamente, lo estás tomando gratis y no vas a hacer dinero para la firma, me temo que no puedo asignarte ningún asociado. Además tienes otros casos. ¿El Kitts Verman no va a juicio la semana que viene?

—Hablé con Mike y aceptó hacerse cargo si trabajo en algunas cosas por él en Navidad. Denle mis notas. Todos mis otros casos están en proceso de ser resueltos.

Por primera vez desde que Erwin entrara ese día a la oficina, Pixis casi luce de acuerdo.

—Así que has pensado en todo, ¿no es cierto? Al igual que tu padre.

Erwin se sobresalta y Pixis pretende no notarlo.

—Erwin, no necesito decirte que el fracaso no es una opción, especialmente en tu caso. No mientras trabajes aquí, en Pixis, Zacklay & Smith.

—No voy a perder —dice Erwin mientras se levanta.

 

*

 

—Siendo sincera, _puedes_ perder —le dice Hanji mientras están parados en la fila del almuerzo—. No es como si Eren Jaeger fuera el más devoto de los monaguillos. Tiene antecedentes juveniles que la fiscalía desclasificará eventualmente, una vez que el juez se canse de leer las mociones. Entonces ni tu gran capacidad de oratoria va a ser de utilidad.

Erwin baja la mirada hacia ella.

—¿Por qué sabes tanto?

—Veo televisión, leo los diarios. Leí tus expedientes cuando todavía estaban en tu computadora —despreocupada, Hanji coge un emparedado BLT y lo deja caer en su bandeja, cuidando de no mirarle.

—¿Hackeaste mi computadora?

De alguna forma, Erwin no está especialmente sorprendido, pero sí un poco indignado porque sus expedientes son confidenciales. Él sabe que Hanji sabe esto. Pero, al parecer, a ella no le importa.

Hanji se encoge de hombros.

—“Hackear” implica que le hice algo malo a tu computadora. Lo cual no hice. Solo le di una mirada a las expedientes Jaeger. Quiero que me dejes ayudarte.

—Tú ejerces derecho corporativo.

Erwin nunca ha entendido por qué alguien como Hanji está en el derecho corporativo, aunque hace mucho dinero y no tiene que preocuparse por ser echada mientras trabaja de gratis a menos que pierda los millones de alguien. Pero quizás a Erwin le gusta la emoción.

Y como todo buen abogado corporativo, Hanji es implacable.

Ambos pagan por la comida y ella le sigue a su esquina usual en el comedor.

—Nick Pastor es, perdón, era uno de los hombres más ricos en la ciudad. Tú no entiendes a los ricos, Erwin. Los desprecias. Pero vas a tener que entender todas las facetas de este asesinato si vas a ofrecerle al chico una buena defensa. Además, no te van a dar un asociado para trabajar en el caso si que creen que vas a perder.

Primero que nada, Erwin no cree que eso sea verdad. Sí cree que los ricos son pura pompa y circunstancia y que la mayoría de las veces son ridículos, pero no los desprecia. No realmente. No tiene tiempo para lidiar con el auto-aborrecimiento. Pero, por el momento, lo deja pasar y observa a Hanji comer su BLT poniendo gran cuidado en quitarle todos los tomates, lo cual no tiene sentido.

Cuando Hanji nota que le está mirando, repone:

—Soy alérgica. ¿Los quieres?

Era eso.

—No, está bien.

Erwin le da una mordida a su hamburguesa de costillar. No está tan mal. Se toma un momento para limpiar su boca con una servilleta y, de paso, pensar.

—¿Zacklay sabe que estás aquí, hablando conmigo?

Han pasado dos horas desde que Erwin dejó la oficina de Dot Pixis, pero asume que los otros socios ya han sido avisados vía un memo de emergencia de sus intenciones de cometer suicidio laboral y han sido muy bien advertidos de no compartir a sus asociados con él por el bien de la firma.

—Todavía no —dice ella—. Pero haré el trabajo. Tengo tu edad y soy una asociada de quince años, Erwin. Si te ayudo a ganar el caso, entonces tendrás que ayudarme a volverme socia —Hanji toma su soda—. Me parece justo de ese modo.

Oh, así que estaba eso. Erwin no había contado con que Hanji le pidiera algo así, aunque la gente le ha pedido cosas peores. Y el pacto que ofrece ella es razonable, más o menos, especialmente cuando se trata de una condición que lo beneficia.

Sin embargo, Erwin siente la obligación de recordárselo.

—No soy el Smith que está en la placa de la puerta.

De hecho, él solo ha sido un socio menor en esos tres meses, de modo que no tiene mucho que decir si Hanji Zoe se vuelve socia.

—Pero quieres serlo —ella sonríe—. Y podrás. Si ganas el caso.

Erwin trata de no pensar en cuán en lo cierto puede estar Hanji.

*

Eren Jaeger luce ojeroso, como si no hubiera dormido apropiadamente en días. Pero sus ojos son brillantes, duros y viejos. Algo en Erwin casi duele un poco. Casi.

—Mi nombre es Erwin Smith. Y esta es mi asociada, Hanji Zoe. Somos tus abogados.

—Despedí a mi abogado —dice Eren sin mirarles.

—Sé que lo hiciste, Eren. Somos tus nuevos abogados —dice Hanji—. Cuando despides a tu abogado, el juez asigna uno nuevo. Y te prometo que Erwin y yo realmente sabemos lo que vamos a hacer.

Esto parece hace sentir mejor a Eren porque levanta la vista hacia ellos, mostrando curiosidad en sus ropas elegantes y el clip de corbata de oro de Erwin.

—Yo no maté a Nick… Yo… no podría. Le dije a mi antiguo abogado que en ese momento estaba con mi novia.

—Tu novia… ¿Mikasa? —Erwin da una mirada a los pocos garabatos que ha hecho en su notepad—. La Policía no ha sido capaz de localizarla—. No añade que la Policía está pensando en considerar a Eren por el posible asesinato de Mikasa también, incluso si no se ha podido encontrar un cuerpo—. A menos que ella aparezca en algún momento y nos diga directamente que estuviste con ella, esto no nos va a ayudar en nada. El jurado no te va a creer tan fácilmente, Eren.

—Así que ustedes tampoco me creen.

Hanji se inclina a tocar al muchacho, Eren se contrae pero se lo permite.

—Nunca dijimos eso, Eren. No es nuestro trabajo pensar eso.

—Entonces… ¿Me creen?

Erwin tiene que admitir que es difícil tener una buena lectura de Eren, probablemente porque no puede imaginarse a alguien matando a una persona a la edad de quince. Lo peor que Erwin hizo a los quince fue destrozar (accidentalmente) un Porsche. No es uno de los momentos de los que esté más orgulloso pero aún así está lejos de un asesinato premeditado. Y, en este momento, se encuentra en la frontera entre “Eren probablemente lo hizo” y “Eren probablemente estaba loco cuando lo hizo”, el cual no es un mal lugar para estar, considerando toda la situación.

—Te creo —dice Hanji repentinamente, y eso es algo que Erwin no esperaba. No de ella. Es más, no cree que debiera haber dicho algo como eso.

Entonces, Eren lo mira y Erwin se encoge de hombros.

—Para mí no se trata de si lo hiciste o no.

—Pero… tengo miedo —dice Eren—. Lo sé. Sé que iré a la cárcel y no quiero—. Su voz se suaviza en ese momento—. ¿Por qué creen que esto me está pasando a mí?

—No lo sé —responde Erwin de inmediato, antes de que Hanji pueda decir algo demasiado amable y parcializado de nuevo—. Pero nos aseguraremos de que estés bien. ¿Tienes un traje?

—¿Se refiere a uno para ir a la corte? Sí.

Incluso si Erwin tiene la horrible sensación de que cuando Eren dice “un traje”, se refiere, literalmente, a que solo tiene _uno,_ no puede culpar al niño.

—Te conseguiremos un par más. ¿Cómo era tu relación con Nicholas Pastor?

—Él me trataba bien cuando lo veía. No solía estar en casa demasiado. Se preocupaba por mis notas en la escuela. No eran… no eran las mejores.

—Tu fallecido padre y el Sr. Pastor eran amigos —continúa Erwin.

Es el turno de Eren para encogerse de hombros.

—Lo recuerdo de cuando era un niño, sí. Siempre era bueno conmigo. Yo —el muchacho se sacude por un momento—, en serio lamento que esté muerto, Sr. Smith, Srta. Zoe. Pero no fui yo.

*

 —No hagas eso.

De regreso han compartido un taxi, primero a casa de Hanji. Ella ahora lo mira desde la acera.

—¿Hacer qué?

—No le digas al chico que no creemos que lo hizo —dice Erwin.

Hanji se cruza de brazos.

—Entonces sí crees que lo hizo.

—No creo nada. Solo hago mi trabajo.

—No me sorprende que todo el mundo piense que eres un cabrón.

Por el modo en que Hanji lo dice, suena como si lo admirara. Erwin ladea una ceja.

—¿Eso es lo que piensan de mi?

—Pues sí. Pero nadie te lo va a decir en la cara.

—Excepto tú.

—Lo digo con amor —Hanji entorna los ojos—. Por Dios, Erwin, el niño tiene quince años. Probablemente está traumatizado, muerto de miedo. Ha estado encerrado por dos meses porque no deja de despedir a sus abogados. Cree que eso le ayudará a evitar la prisión. Lo sabes tan bien como yo.

—Lo cual lo hace lucir culpable.

(Porque en cierto modo lo hace.)

—Es obvio que nunca has tenido quince o has estado lo suficientemente asustado como para mojar tus pantalones.

Erwin observa a Hanji con un gesto nada divertido.

—No quiero tocar ese tema contigo. Mira, solo déjame saber lo que encuentres mañana, me tengo que ir.

La boca de Hanji se tuerce en media sonrisa.

—¿Por qué estás tan apurado en llegar a tu casa?

Erwin le indica al chofer que se ponga en marcha y se gira hacia Hanji mientras ella se despide.

*

En realidad, Erwin no tiene prisa por llegar a casa. Nadie le espera. No tiene citas y no le gusta la idea de alguien invadiendo su espacio personal, pero sí le gusta la idea de llegar a casa antes de que su departamento termine accidentalmente fumigado.

Erwin no puede recordar con exactitud cuándo es que Levi empezó a hacerse cargo del edificio, aunque seguro que ha sido recientemente. Levi parece estar empezando la mitad de sus veinte y Erwin creen que el hombre podría no tener hogar pese a tener empleo, aunque no hablan de eso. Levi luce razonablemente limpio la mayor parte del tiempo, pero anda a altas horas de la noche en el edificio y lució tan aliviado la vez que Erwin le invitó unas sobras de comida china.

Tan aliviado, de hecho, que Levi trata de dejar el departamento de Erwin oliendo a algún tipo de limpiador industrial siempre que puede. Como un gesto de gratitud o algo similar.

(El hecho de que Levi posea un talento extraño para abrir puertas no preocupa en realidad a Erwin como debería, más que nada porque su estudio tiene un código de seguridad y en realidad no cree que Levi pretenda tomar algo de la casa. No es como si al hombre le fueran a quedar sus ropas; aunque quizá podría llevarse algo de la vajilla china y venderla. Pero eso no ha pasado hasta ahora y no cree que vaya a pasar.)

No. Lo que le preocupa realmente a Erwin es el tema de la _fumigación._

Y dicho y hecho, Erwin entra a su departamento solo para ser golpeado por un fuerte aroma a limón que le hace sentir mareado.

—¿…Levi?

—En la cocina.

Erwin tiene que preguntarse cómo es que Levi no está flotando en algún mundo raro luego de respirar tanto limpiador. Aunque puede ser porque la máscara que usa es súper resistente, suficientemente gruesa como para evitar que los humos o cosas similares penetren. Aunque no es como si él supiera de esos temas.

—No he cocinado aquí en años. ¿Por qué estás limpiando mi cocina?

—He limpiado en todos los otros lugares —. Levi le mira—. No te molesta, ¿cierto?

—No. Pero —Erwin presiona su sien con una mano—, este olor me va a dar dolor de cabeza. Salgamos a buscar algo de comer.

—No _tienes_ que hacerlo —dice Levi, luciendo vagamente incómodo—. Además, no he terminado.

—Pero quiero hacerlo —dice Erwin, solo porque el comentario de Hanji acerca de él siendo un cabrón le ha picado un poco—. Y no le van a crecer piernas a la cocina. Vamos.

*

Levi come como un desamparado. Pero no es algo que Erwin va a decirle en la cara. Tiene modales.

Están metidos en un sitio para dos en este lugar que sirve algo que pareciera comida inglesa y casi la mitad de la tarta de carne picada de Levi ha desaparecido.

—Eres abogado, ¿cierto?

—Lo soy, sí —Erwin piensa preguntarle a Levi si tiene problemas. Pero sería grosero.

—¿Eres bueno?

Eso… no es algo que le hayan cuestionado nunca, pero Erwin es suficientemente profesional como para no lucir indignado.

—Me gusta pensar que lo soy.

Levi no dice nada más por el resto de la comida.

*

Pese a todo, Levi termina limpiando la cocina de Erwin cuando regresan. Hay un momento cuando Erwin casi le pregunta por qué no está limpiando el resto del edificio (como debería), pero, sinceramente, incluso los botones del elevador lucen resplandecientes.

Dado que el olor se fue a alguna otra parte, Erwin trabaja un poco en el living con la televisión puesta en el canal de noticias. Están hablando sobre el juicio de Eren Jaeger y sus nuevos abogados de la renombrada firma Pixis, Zacklay & Smith. Obviamente, confunden a Erwin con ese Smith, pero ya no importa.

(Sinceramente, Erwin espera que ni Pixis o Zacklay estén viendo las noticias.)

—¿Te pertenece una tercera parte del bufete de abogados? —dice Levi desde alguna parte detrás de él.

—Eso quisiera —Erwin se encoge de hombres—. Pero no, es solo la prensa siendo idiota. ¿Ya terminaste?

—Sí —Levi sostiene sus artículos de limpieza, un poco como si estuviera sosteniendo todas sus posesiones en el mundo—. Voy a casa ahora.

Erwin no sabe por qué pero de pronto tiene la imagen de Levi regresando a una casa de una sola habitación infestada de ratas. O peor, a una esquina en la calle.

Antes de que pueda detenerse, dice:

—Duerme aquí.

Levi se queda inmóvil.

—No debería. Es raro.

Bueno, sí. Es raro. Erwin lo piensa un minuto.

—No es por lástima. Solo quédate.

Y esa es probablemente la peor forma de decirlo porque la mandíbula de Levi se constriñe obstinada. Pero, bueno, uno también aprende de decir cosas equivocadas.

—¿Por qué dices eso...?

—No debí haberlo hecho —no está en su naturaleza el disculparse y Erwin no añade que lo siente—. No debí, en serio.

Los ojos de Levi están de nuevo sobre la televisión: “Y el próximo juicio a Eren Jaeger es un evento que tiene a la ciudad en vilo. Pero solo el tiempo dirá lo que puede pasar y si Smith y Zoe estarán a la altura”.

—Parece que no le gustas a los medios tampoco.

—Son gajes del oficio —admite Erwin. Y no sabe si eso es lo que ha hecho cambiar de idea a Levi, pero el hombre coloca sus cosas sobre la mesa de café y se deja caer junto a él en el sofá.

—Me iré mañana, antes de que despiertes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

 

* * *

 

Es el resultado de una combinación de ir a la escuela de leyes un año antes de lo debido y de ser empleado inmediatamente después en Pixis, Zacklay & Smith lo que le ha enseñado a Erwin a funcionar con poco o nada de descanso. En general, logra unas dos o tres horas de sueño y de alguna manera es suficiente para pasar el resto del día con un café o una siesta si es que hay tiempo. Pero, usualmente, no lo hay.

Se ha levantado a las cinco y no hay señal de Levi. Pero la almohada y la manta que le dio la noche anterior están aún ahí. La manta está doblada en un perfecto cuadrado y la almohada está colocada intachablemente encima.

No hay Levi, pero hay muchos mensajes de texto de Hanji. Ha encontrado algo.

Erwin toma una ducha fría y va a trabajar.

 

*

 

Erwin no tiene el hábito de llevarle el desayuno a nadie. Pero los mensajes de Hanji implican que ya está en la oficina y se imagina que sería un buen gesto de su parte. Se detiene por café y bollos, y unos diez paquetitos de azúcar porque, sí, ha notado cómo toma Hanji su café.

Llega al trabajo solo para encontrarla sentada en _su_ escritorio.

—¿Eso es para mí?

—Bueno, era. Sal de mi silla.

Hanji le hace un gesto.

—Debí esperarte en mi oficina, pero tienes mejor vista. Ven, siéntate en tu silla.

Erwin lo hace. Entonces, Hanji prácticamente se apodera de uno de los cafés como si estuviera genuinamente asustada de que le fueran a negar cafeína.

—¿Encontraste algo o no?

Hanji le da un sorbo al café, hace otro gesto y toma los sobrecitos de azúcar. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro… siete de ellos.

—Bien, mientras estabas ocupado creyendo que un quinceañero cometió un asesinato, yo busqué otros posibles sospechosos y encontré esto —empuja una pila de papeles hacia él—. Pastor era conocido por su trabajo filantrópico, ¿cierto? Fundó El Centro María Rose para Jóvenes Desamparados hace quince años, y este último año que retiró su financiación, el centro colapsó. Alguna corporación compró la propiedad y ahora se habla sobre construir un centro comercial o algo parecido.

Él no pregunta si la corporación que compró el centro es un cliente.

Los documentos son un aviso de ejecución hipotecaria y varios artículos de prensa que detallan la historia y la desaparición del centro, Erwin los hojea rápidamente.

—Escuché acerca de esto. A veces suceden estas cosas. ¿Estás asumiendo que alguien estaba lo suficientemente molesto como para cometer un asesinato luego de un año?

—Yo no soy la experta en derecho penal —Hanji chasquea la lengua—. No estás siendo lo suficientemente paranoico para esto.

—Hanji.

Ella suspira.

—Bien. Pero podría ser, si ese alguien fue salvado al poder estar en Maria Rose y si ese alguien tiene un historial juvenil. Reiner Braun.

El nombre suena familiar. Erwin hojea los artículos una vez más y encuentra el nombre. Había sido el director del centro durante los últimos tres años, antes de que lo cerraran. Dos años antes de eso fue un ávido voluntario en Maria Rose.

—¿Tiene un expediente?

—Cuando tenía catorce incendió una iglesia y varias personas resultaron heridas, aunque ninguna con algo especialmente serio. Supongo que era del tipo irascible, un niño irascible. Cumplió un año y medio. Mira.

La siguiente cosa que Hanji pone en frente de Erwin es el expediente juvenil de Reiner Braun. De hecho, él cumplió un año y medio por incendio provocado. Entonces, aparentemente, encontró a Maria Rose y a Nicholas Pastor y caminó por el buen sendero desde entonces.

—¿Cómo obtuviste esto?

—Si lo que quieres decir es si la fiscalía puede anularlo, entonces la respuesta es no.

Erwin toma un poco de su café, le gusta el suyo con una majestuosa cucharada de crema.

—¿Quiero saber?

Hanji se encoge de hombros.

—No es una copia original pero la encontré de forma legal. Si creemos que es útil podemos pedir que la desclasifiquen. 

Incluso si a Erwin no le parece que las tácticas de Hanji sean completamente limpias, su reputación dice que es más capaz como fiscal, de modo que va a dejarlo pasar por ahora.

—Estoy seguro de que la Policía ya habló con Reiner Braun, pero siempre podemos hablar con él de nuevo.

—¿Oh? Así que no te vas a poner terco sobre este tema. Bien por ti.

—Ya te dije que no importa —Erwin suspira—. Yo defiendo al cliente con todas las posibilidades que me dé la ley. Ni más ni menos. Y escribí esto —toma un documento de su maletín y lo coloca sobre su escritorio.

Hanji lo coge.

—¿Esperas mover esto a la corte familiar? —bufa—. Como si hubiera funcionado las otras tres veces que sus abogados lo intentaron.

—Compra tiempo —dice Erwin—. Y serviría para molestar a la fiscalía.

—Y al juez —ella entrecierra los ojos—. ¿Puedes lograrlo?

—La que va a hacer el alegato eres tú, el juez seguro que te perdonará, después de todo no practicas derecho penal.

—Eso suena a que quieres aprovecharte de mí —Hanji pone un gesto de falsa ofensa—. Eso es acoso, Sr. Smith.

—Estarás bien. Tengo fe —la boca de Erwin se tuerce para su pesar—. ¿Encontraste algo sobre Mikasa Ackerman?

El rostro de Hanji se frunce de nuevo.

—Pese al hecho de que su familia también sabía de los Jaegers y Pastor, y que desapareció tres semanas antes de la muerte de Pastor… nada. No. Su abuela aumentó la suma de la recompensa si la encuentran o si le dan información relevante, pero, no. Nada.

—Oh.

Luego de un momento, Hanji dice:

—¿También crees que está muerta?

—No sé qué creer. Sigue buscando. Mikasa tiene catorce, no puede desaparecer sin ayuda. Bueno, a menos que fuera secuestrada —en ese punto, Erwin está siendo honesto—. ¿Qué hay con el estado financiero de Pastor? Puede ser un poco exagerado pero tenemos que revisar todo.

—Sus finanzas son la parte fácil —Hanji saca un USB de su bolsillo—. No quería bombardearte con papel, así que… Esto es todo lo que hay sobre cada obra de caridad a la que Pastor hizo una donación o ayudó a fundar, y también algunas cosas sobre Sina Ltd.

 (Nicholas Pastor hizo su dinero en la fabricación y venta de materiales de construcción. Un negocio sorpresivamente lucrativo.)

Erwin siente el peso del USB en su mano.

—¿Cuánto hay aquí?

—Tres gigas —Haji coge un bollo y le da una mordida—. Llama si necesitas algo, y diviértete.

 

*

 

—Hanji Zoe tiene otros casos, Erwin. Casos importantes, de los que hacen dinero real para la firma.

La primera cosa que cruza la mente de Erwin cuando levanta la vista y encuentra a Dallis Zacklay en la entrada de su oficina es que el hombre llega tarde. El flash informativo de treinta segundos acerca de Eren Jaeger y sus dos nuevos abogados salió al aire durante las noticias de las diez de la noche. A decir verdad, Erwin estuvo despierto casi toda la noche esperando por la llamada furiosa de Pixis o Zacklay.

Sin embargo, dado que Pixis ya expresó su desaprobación acerca de Erwin tomando el caso de Eren Jaeger, solo tiene sentido que sea Zacklay el que haga la siguiente jugada.

—Dallis —asiente Erwin—. ¿Quieres tomar asiento?

Zacklay se queda exactamente donde está, probablemente piensa que luce más imponente parado y que sentado perdería algo de su autoridad.

—Zoe está a cargo de negociar una fusión entre Dietrich Oil y Springer Brause la siguiente semana, el miércoles. Si no lo logra, podemos perder un cliente multimillonario. Además no tiene experiencia en juicios por asesinato. ¿Qué crees que estás tratando de hacer?

Bueno, Erwin está tratando de navegar entre el contenido del USB de Hanji, eso es lo que está tratando de hacer. Decide que odia el derecho corporativo.

Erwin suspira. Discutir con Zacklay, aunque inútil le permitirá tomar un merecido descanso.

—Le dije que estaba trabajando en el caso solo, pero insistió en ayudarme. Si tienes un problema con Hanji metida en el caso entonces deberías hablar con ella. Pero hablamos de una excelente fiscal y no tengo duda de que va a manejar la fusión perfectamente.

Zacklay aprieta la mandíbula y Erwin espera ser despedido. Entonces decide que esperar es una mala idea.

—Veré que deje de trabajar en el caso, Dallis.

—Mira —dice Zacklay sin dar espacio para réplica—, que nunca más vayas a volver a trabajar en esta ciudad después de lo de Eren Jaeger, no significa que ella tenga que seguirte.

A diferencia de Pixis, Zacklay no añade que Erwin es como su padre. Pero Erwin sabe que el hombre lo está pensando mientras voltea y se marcha. Y, de alguna manera, eso lo hace mucho peor.

*

—Bien. No tuve oportunidad de hablar con Reiner Braun durante el almuerzo pero sí fui a donde trabaja —como siempre, Hanji no toca la puerta y toma asiento sobre el escritorio de Erwin—. ¿Has estado alguna vez en ese bar de los cincuenta en la Novena Avenida? Trost o algo así.

—No.

—Pues no vayas. El lugar es un basurero. Me molestaría si trabajara ahí. Tengo una reunión en quince, pero haré algo de tiempo y si no estás ocupado iremos a verle mañana —cuando Hanji no obtiene respuesta de inmediato, chasquea los dedos frente al rostro de Erwin—. ¿Me estás escuchando?

—Te estoy escuchando —dice Erwin—. Tienes que ir a una reunión y yo iré a verle por mi cuenta mañana.

No es como si hubiera sido particularmente obvio (al menos, Erwin no lo cree así), pero Hanji tiene un ojo especialmente entrenado para esas cosas.

—Zacklay vino a verte.

—Zacklay tiene un punto —dice Erwin, esquivando su cuestionamiento con cuidado—. Si algo pasa, ambos estamos cometiendo suicidio laboral.

Hanji le da una larga y escrupulosa mirada.

—Erwin.

Suena inusualmente seria, de modo que Erwin es cauteloso esta vez, cuando levanta la vista para mirarle. Él prefiere siempre lidiar con Hanji cuando está ligeramente obcecada con sus propias ideas. Ella, como una persona reflexiva y sano ser humano, es algo nuevo e intimidante. Aunque si es así como se comporta cuando ejerce su profesión, entonces tienen a Eren Jaeger bien cubierto.

—¿Qué?

—Si me quieres fuera del caso, dilo. Si no quieres compartir tu infierno conmigo o trabajar conmigo, dímelo de frente. No trates de hacerme sentir culpable porque no te va a servir.

Él la mira.

—Quédate conmigo en el caso. Pero si la jodes con la fusión Springer Brause, te vas olvidando.

Hanji sonríe:

—¿Ves? Eso no fue tan difícil, ¿cierto?

 

*

 

Eren todavía no confía en él. Erwin puede verlo claro como el día reflejado en sus ojos.

—No estoy _loco._ No quiero ver a ningún médico.

—Cientos de personas ven médicos, yo vi uno una vez y no creo que esté loco.

Más o menos, porque fue su madre quién lo registró para terapia una vez, poco tiempo después del accidente con el Porsche. Pero había terminado con eso, le dieron unos antidepresivos de marca que nunca tomó.

El muchacho todavía no luce convencido.

—¿Tengo que ir solo… una vez?

—Sí, una vez. Y solo por un par de horas. Estaremos ahí todo el tiempo.

—¿Usted y Hanji?

—Sí —dice Erwin—. Y puedes decirnos si el doctor te hace sentir incómodo en cualquier momento, entonces pararemos todo.

Eren luce sobresaltado.

—Creí que había dicho que no tendría que ser examinado.

Erwin anota esa reacción en su cabeza y la pone de lado por el momento. Siempre hubo rumores flotando alrededor de Nicholas Pastor, pero, francamente, el hombre es —era, más bien— más rico que el mismo Dios y la mayoría de esas acusaciones terminaron bajo la alfombra. De hecho, Erwin no puede traer alguna de ellas a su mente y eso que, le gusta pensar, siempre se mantiene actualizado leyendo tres diarios más blogs de opinión (no le gustan mucho los blogs de opinión pero sirven para saber lo que la gente piensa).

—Él no es ese tipo de doctor. Ya hemos pasado por esto antes, Eren. El Dr. Dietrich solo hablará contigo y verá cómo te sientes.

—Pues, obviamente, puede ver que me está yendo _bien_ —dice Eren.

En realidad, hay cortes frescos en el rostro del muchacho, pero Erwin solo los mira. No hay necesidad para contradecir a Eren más de lo que ha hecho.

—Además, usted todavía cree que lo hice.

—Te dije que no creo nada.

—Todo el mundo cree algo. —Eren suena como si estuviera citando algo.

—Cierto, pero yo no. Si interfiere con mi trabajo, entonces no creo nada —Erwin se levanta—. Anda a ver al Dr. Drietrich, Eren. Estaremos con él el lunes. Y entonces veremos si podemos o no sacarte de aquí.

Por primera vez desde que conoció a Eren, el chico sonríe.

—¿Salir de aquí? ¿Eso significa que no tendré que estar en prisión?

—No puedo hacer que abandonen los cargos contra ti. Aún tienes que ir a juicio tan pronto como hayamos superado estos temas. Pero veré qué puedo hacer con el juez y el Dr. Dietrich.

—… Entonces, ¿ver al Dr. Dietrich me ayudará a salir de aquí? —insiste Eren.

—Es uno de muchos factores, sí. Eren, no te estoy haciendo una promesa pero lo intentaré.

Erwin deja de lado la parte en la que Eren no estaría muy feliz incluso si el plan funcionara. Un juicio es como una guerra, solo puedes ganar si escoges tus batallas.

 

*

 

—Vi el reportaje en las noticias —dice Ian Dietrich—. Aunque lucía mucho como tú, no creí que estuvieras suficientemente loco, Erwin.

—No estoy loco —responde Erwin lacónicamente—. ¿Lo harás o no?

—Podría, sí. ¿Lunes?

—Eso es lo que le dije a Er… Jaeger, pero el horario es flexible. Me acomodo a tu agenda.

Y esa es la razón por la que Erwin odia a los loqueros. Los odia, a todos. Porque Ian no deja pasar el error.

—Acabas de llamarlo Eren. No me digas que esto se está volviendo personal.

—Hanji empezó.

Aunque eso no sirve mucho como defensa porque deja a Erwin con la puerta abierta para…

—Pero seguiste la corriente de todos modos. Es poco usual en ti.

La discusión no está yendo a ningún lugar.

—¿Puedes el lunes o no?

—Tendría que ser por la tarde, pero sí.

Erwin cuelga de inmediato.

 

*

 

Alguien toca a la puerta y, por un momento, Erwin se siente irracionalmente aterrado.

—Es Levi.

Una voz viene del otro lado de la puerta y Erwin va a abrirla.

—¿A quién esperabas…?

—Nadie, es solo… —Levi tiene sus artículos de limpieza consigo, de nuevo. Erwin se masajea las sienes—. Tuve un día largo y apenas acabas de limpiar mi departamento hace dos días. ¿Estás seguro que tienes que hacerlo de nuevo?

Erwin solo le permitiría a Levi hacerlo si _tuviera_ que hacerlo, _solo si._ No es como si tuviera “algo” por él.

No, a quién está engañando, sí es algo.

—Soy el conserje —dice Levi—. Siempre tengo mis cosas conmigo. Pero, umm, no tengo que limpiar hoy día. En realidad, uh… ¿Ya comiste?

Erwin mira a su reloj con aire reflexivo. Son casi las ocho y debería comer algo. Por otro lado, en realidad aún debería estar en la oficina. Aunque está haciendo un trabajo que puede ser hecho en cualquier parte, siempre y cuando la computadora funcione. Nunca admitirá esto, pero está trabajando en casa porque no quiere encontrarse con Pixis o Zacklay mientras estén molestos con él.

—Aún no he cenado. Podemos ir a comer algo. —Quizá está asumiendo demasiado.

—No soy así —le dice Levi, y convenientemente no elabora lo que “así” significa. Pero está bien—. Te compré un sándwich, es de ese lugar sano por donde vivo.

—De ese lugar sano por donde vives… —Así que él vive en algún lugar, o quizá merodea tanto por ahí que quizá _viva_ ahí. Aunque no tiene mucho sentido, después de todo, Levi tiene un trabajo. De pronto, se le ocurre a Erwin que Levi dijo “un sándwich”, solo uno—. ¿Trajiste uno para ti?

Levi hace un mohín con los hombros.

—Ya comí —sostiene la bolsa—. Aquí, tómalo.

Erwin lo hace.

—No tenías que hacerlo, pero gracias.

—No me gusta deberle a la gente. Cosas jodidas pasan cuando le debes a la gente —Levi casi sonríe—. Estoy seguro, ¿sabes?

—Pero no es algo malo tener gente que te deba una —señala Erwin—. Todavía estoy trabajando, pero puedes entrar si quieres.

—¿En el caso de Eren Jaeger?

—Es mi único caso, por ahora —Erwin se encoge de hombros. Tiene que ser cuidadoso cuando habla sobre un caso no solo actual sino de alto perfil, pero, al mismo tiempo, Levi no luce precisamente como abogado y siempre y cuando sea vago con los detalles, no hay daño—. La gente cree que Eren va a arruinar mi carrera.

 Levi luce pensativo.

—Pero tomaste el caso pese a ello. ¿Crees que es inocente?

—Trato de no creer nada —dice Erwin—. Mis objetivos son los mismos así él matara o no a Nicholas Pastor. No es algo personal.

(Y no, no está pensando en Ian Dietrich en absoluto.)

Levi no dice nada. De alguna forma, luce casi decepcionado, aunque ese gesto dura solo unos segundos.

—No puedo entrar. Hay algo que debo hacer y recién me acuerdo.

—Está bien.

Erwin observa la espalda de Levi hasta que el hombre dobla la esquina del pasillo. Entonces cierra la puerta.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

 

 

Hanji ha perdido la apelación para mover el caso de Eren a la corte familiar, justo como Erwin planeó.

Ella debería estar molesta con él, y lo está. Extrañamente, no por las razones correctas.

—Lo quieres en custodia —Hanji luce casi tan decepcionada como se oye—. Quieres a tu cliente de quince años tachado de loco y confinado hasta que el juicio empiece. Debes saber cómo va a lucir eso. ¿Acaso perdiste la cordura?

—Eren es el que dijo que quería salir —dice Erwin—. Esta es una forma de hacerlo. Y las instalaciones de Ian son agradables. Estará mucho mejor ahí hasta entonces.

—¿Así que es cierto lo que dicen de ustedes? ¿Abogado penal que se queda sin ideas es abogado penal que elige la locura como excusa? “Lo siento, Su Señoría, pero no creo que mi cliente lo hiciera, e incluso si lo hizo, es seguro que estaba certificablemente insano”. Hasta suena contradictorio.

—No me grites hasta que sepas cuál es mi as bajo la manga.

Hanji suspira.

—Bien. ¿Qué carta es, Erwin?

—Defensa propia.

Ella se queda inmóvil.

—Def… ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de idea?

—Fue algo que él dijo —gesticula Erwin—. Pero no tendré nada seguro hasta que Ian tenga una plática con él.

—Aww, solo mírate, desarrollando una consciencia.

—Cierra la boca —la forma en que Erwin mira en dirección a Hanji es ligeramente amarga—. En fin, voy a empezar la apelación hoy y esperamos tenerla para el fin de semana.

—¿Quiere decir que no tenemos que ir a hablar con Reiner después de todo?

—No haría daño a nadie si compramos algo más de tiempo —Erwin se encoge de hombros—. ¿Esta tarde?

Hanji da una mirada rápida a su palm pilot, pero Erwin sospecha que es más que nada para aparentar.

—Vamos.

 

*

 

Reiner Braun tiene veinticuatro años. Y quizás es Erwin siendo prejuicioso, pero siente que todavía puede ver los remanentes de un chico con problemas de ira que redujo a sus cimientos una iglesia. La vida no ha sido precisamente buena para el muchacho desde que el Centro Maria Rose cerró, pero parece que la lucha. Más o menos.

Reiner les sirve cerveza antes de volver a su trabajo y Erwin rechaza la suya, está manejando. Además, hay manchas notorias en el vaso, y no puede evitar pensar que Levi estaría absolutamente consternado por ello.

—Estoy segura de que si te tomas medio vaso vas a estar bien —Hanji le lanza una mirada—. ¿Qué hay con esa cara?

—No hay nada de malo con mi cara —Erwin le devuelve la mirada—. Además, no quiero correr ningún riesgo.

Por fortuna, Reiner elige ese momento para regresar y la conversación se corta. El hombre les mira, nada divertido.

—Ya le dije a la Policía todo lo que sabía. Además, el señor Pastor y yo no éramos cercanos.

—Señor Braun, como ya hemos dicho, mi compañera y yo no somos de la Policía. Representamos a Eren Jaeger —dice Erwin, antes de que Reiner pueda protestar, insiste—. Dijo que no era cercano a Nicholas Pastor, y aun así este le encargó la dirección del Centro. Una posición prestigiosa pese a que usted no tiene una educación completa, colegiatura o alguna otra calificación aceptable. Discúlpeme, pero puede entender por qué la señorita Zoe y yo tenemos curiosidad.

Reiner mira a uno y al otro de nuevo.

—El señor Pastor premia la lealtad, y yo no le maté —da un respiro profundo, luciendo muy agotado—. Mire, no conozco a ninguno de ustedes pero ya que son unos malditos abogados, tienen que saberlo. Lo único que hacen es joder la vida de la gente, y es por culpa de individuos como ustedes que alguien como yo no puede volver a empezar.

—Quemaste una iglesia entera y heriste gente —dice Erwin—. Tuviste suerte suficiente para que solo te dieran un año.

Reiner le mira insistente.

—Fue un accidente. De todos modos, yo no lo maté. Cuando el señor Pastor fue asesinado, yo estaba trabajando. Tengo jefes regulares que pueden jurar que estuve aquí hasta las dos de la mañana. Pero si hubieran hablado con la gente correcta, ya lo sabrían. 

Probablemente. Erwin observa su cerveza en el vaso sucio.

—Así que Nicholas Pastor fue bueno contigo cuando nadie más lo fue, ¿cierto? —dice Hanji.

—Algo así. Seguro —Reiner encoge un hombro pero el movimiento es extrañamente rígido. —¿Algo más?

Erwin y Hanji intercambian miradas.

—No, señor Braun, nada más. Gracias por su tiempo.

Pese a que la cerveza no merece ni un premio de consolación, Hanji deja una propina en el bar.

 

*

 

—Quiero el expediente médico de Reiner Braun.

—Puedo obtenerlo —Hanji le mira de lado—. Pero no serán admitidos en corte. Estoy sorprendida de que no me pidas el de Eren.

—Lo obtendré legalmente si consigo que sea puesto en custodia; Ian puede obtenerlos por mí como su doctor —Erwin gira el coche en la esquina, rumbo a la oficina—. Pero deberíamos llamar a alguno de los jefes de Braun, solo para asegurarnos.

— Todo esto. Es pura mierda —dice Hanji—. Nada de esto luce bien. Nada bien.

No, Erwin supone que nada lo hace. Pero esa es una de las alegrías de practicar derecho penal. Pierdes el alma tan rápido que no te das cuenta sino tiempo después.

—Si todo estuviera bien, no tendríamos trabajo.

—Quieres decir que tú no lo tendrías. Yo estaría bien.

Erwin se aguanta una risotada.

—Sigue diciéndote eso. ¿Estás segura de que no quieres que te lleve a casa?

Están frente a la oficina de nuevo. Mejor dicho, al edificio donde están sus oficinas, aunque Pixis, Zacklay & Smith poseen los últimos quince pisos, así que es lo mismo.

—No puedo. Estoy haciendo horas extra, de otro modo Zacklay me reprendería. Cree que si viene a verme cada veinte minutos no podré trabajar en el caso de Eren. Pero me encargaré de eso —Hanji entorna los ojos—. Eso me recuerda, ¿qué vas a hacer este fin de semana?

—Exceptuando lo obvio, no demasiado. Debería hacer algunos encargos.

—Genial, entonces no tienes una excusa para no venir.

Erwin se encuentra de pronto sin escapatoria.

—¿Ir a dónde?

—Pensaba en ese sexy nuevo bistró en Karanese… Erwin, me refiero a mi casa. Es mi aniversario, ya sabes, con Mo.

El hecho es que Erwin pasa una buena parte de su tiempo con Hanji mientras trabajan. Hasta podría llegar a decir que se conocen bien. Y pese al aparente poco profesionalismo de Hanji la mayor parte del tiempo, Erwin la valora mucho como colega. Pero admitiría orgulloso que sabe prácticamente nada de la vida amorosa de Hanji Zoe. Ella ha mencionado a Mo unas cuantas veces, pero le ha tomado a Erwin bastante tiempo asociar a Mo con el chico nervioso que trabaja en contabilidad en el piso doce. Moblit algo.

—Felicidades, pero ¿por qué me querrías ahí para arruinar tu aniversario? Va a ser incómodo.

—Pues trae a alguien contigo —dice Hanji, inmutable como siempre—. De ese modo no será incómodo.

—¿Como quién?

Ella le hace un gesto.

—Estás empezando a sonar demasiado como un señor Scrooge sin amigos. No sé. Alguien. Te estaré esperando el sábado a las siete.

—Tengo amigos —Erwin alza la voz un poco para asegurarse de que Hanji le escuche mientras se aleja hacia el edificio. Pero ella no voltea, solo alza una mano y la agita por encima de su hombro.

Genial.

  
*

 

No es como si Erwin estuviera particularmente ansioso por demostrar que Hanji está equivocada o algo por el estilo. Él tiene amigos, pero la mayoría de ellos viven fuera, además son abogados (o psiquiatras), y eso como que lo hace complicado. Se mantiene en contacto con ellos de vez en cuando y le llaman cuando vienen a la ciudad. Lo cual, a decir verdad, no es a menudo.

—Levi —dice la voz de una joven mujer desde alguna parte detrás de él—. Puedes decirme si necesitas algo, lo sabes. Sé que las cosas han sido duras y…

—Por Dios, Petra. Que te pidiera un aventón al trabajo no significa que necesite ir a bienestar social —la puerta de un auto se cierra con violencia.

Erwin tiene cuidado de no voltear.

La misma voz de mujer dice:            

—¿Vas a necesitar que te recoja?

—No. Veré cómo llego a casa. Petra, ya vete.

—Levi… —el carro se enciende—. ¿Me llamarás después? En serio, en serio, solo quiero saber que vas a estar bien.

—Si encuentro un teléfono público, quizá. Por favor, ya vete.

Erwin tiene cuidado de escapar hacia el elevador antes de que Levi entre al edificio. De hecho, hace todo el camino hasta la puerta de su departamento antes de escuchar el ruido familiar de pasos arrastrados a su espalda.

Erwin cuenta en silencio hasta cinco, entonces gira y levanta la vista. Pero cuando abre la boca, Levi le advierte:

—Si dices algo te jodes.

Bueno, Erwin no es un experto en este tipo de cosas, pero pareciera como si Levi acabara de tener un par de rounds contra una picadora de carne y que encima decidiera ir a por más por alguna razón inexplicable. Además cojea y uno de sus ojos está cerrado por la hinchazón.

Finalmente, Erwin decide intentar decir algo:

—¿Qué te pasó? ¿Te chocaste con una puerta?

—Tres puertas —responde Levi cortante—. Dios, luzco tan sucio.

Aunque Levi luce como si necesitara de una buena limpieza, “sucio” no es la palabra que viene a la mente de Erwin.

—Podrías haberte limpiado antes de venir a trabajar.  No es como si el supervisor anda por aquí las veinticuatro horas esperándote con un cronómetro en mano.

—No me gusta llegar tarde.

—Me parece justo —dice, y es que, después de todo, Erwin mismo es un hombre de principios. Se gira para entrar a su departamento. Aún no conoce a Levi del todo, pero sabe lo suficiente como para no ofrecerle ayuda a menos que este la pida.

—De hecho…

—¿Sí?

—¿Crees que pueda coger algo de hielo? El ojo me está matando.

Erwin mira a Levi de arriba para abajo y el hombre no alza la vista. Se nota que le ha costado pedirle, y esa actitud es algo que Erwin conoce mejor de lo que le gustaría admitir. Da un paso al costado para permitir que Levi cojee al interior primero.

—Siéntate por ahí. No estoy seguro de que tenga hielo pero algo más habrá.

Levi se queda donde estaba.

—Estoy sucio —dice de nuevo, como si estuviera repitiendo una suerte de mantra que no le permita olvidarlo—. No puedo, Erwin. Estoy sucio.

Erwin debería encontrar esa actitud más perturbadora de lo que piensa que es en ese momento. Sin embargo, después de haberse mordido la lengua tantas veces en la corte defendiendo asesinos (aunque nunca en primer grado hasta lo de Eren), ladrones, violadores (solo una vez) e incluso secuestradores, no hay mucho que no haya visto. O así le gusta pensar. Aunque en este caso piensa un momento antes de decir:

—Ve a la bañera. Así no importa mucho.

—No me voy a quitar la ropa.

—Nadie te ha pedido que lo hagas…. —dice Erwin razonablemente—. Solo anda y siéntate. Está al final del pasillo, la primera puerta a tu derecha.

Levi le da una suerte de mirada funesta, pero va de todos modos.

Luego de una corta aventura en las abismales entrañas de su refrigerador, Erwin reaparece con una bolsa de guisantes que no recuerda haber comprado. Pero servirá. Lo envolverá en un paño húmedo y frío que sea manejable, eso espera. En realidad no lo sabe. Dar primeros auxilios va en contra de sus instintos de abogado.

Levi está sentado en la tina del baño, los brazos envolviendo con fuerza sus rodillas, como si quisiera desaparecer.

—Aposté —confiesa—. Tengo una suerte de mierda.

Erwin le alcanza el paquete de guisantes. No está muy seguro de cómo funciona la etiqueta en casos como este, pero imagina que, ya que es su baño, puede darse el lujo de algunos comentarios poco delicados.

—Hay mejores formas de ganar dinero.

—¿Cómo qué? ¿Ir a Harvard? —Levi se muerde la lengua—… disculpa.

—No fui a Harvard —responde Erwin, y no lo dice con amargura.

Levi no dice nada por un breve momento.

—Ahora voy a tener que limpiar tu baño, ¿cierto?

Erwin niega con la cabeza.

—No tienes que hacerlo. —Y antes de que Levi proteste, añade—: Me parece que… umm, te has chocado con más puertas de las que deberías hoy día. Y, más que nada, estás sucio.

Levi lo mira, de la misma forma en que Hanji lo hace a veces. Y es incómodo, no importa quién sea el que lo haga.

—Eres el abogado penal más simpático que haya conocido alguna vez.  

Erwin no está seguro de que lo que Levi ha dicho sea un cumplido. Sin embargo, eso lo lleva a otro tema, y ese es el aprender que Levi, en un punto de su vida, ha conocido a más de un abogado defensor. Se pregunta vagamente si este hombre ha cumplido alguna sentencia. Piensa que eso podría explicar el tema de la limpieza.

—Eso no es algo que a los abogados nos guste escuchar, pero gracias.

—Entonces ustedes son raros —le responde Levi, sin ningún esfuerzo para ser cortés. Desliza la bolsa de guisantes hacia un golpe de un feo color en su mejilla y vuelve a mirar a Erwin—. ¿En serio te vas a quedar ahí parado mirándome?

—Supongo que no, tengo trabajo —Erwin le da la espalda—. Solo avísame cuando quieras salir de la tina o cualquier cosa.

 

*

 

El resto del departamento no está mal, pero al mismo tiempo no es de primera clase. Al contrario de lo que la gente podría creer, Erwin no importa mueblería, pero sí contrató a un decorador, porque, obviamente, tiene mejores cosas que hacer que dar vueltas por IKEA tratando de encontrar algo que vaya acorde a su personalidad. Sin embargo, su estudio es una maravilla. Fue la única habitación que amuebló cuando se mudó y Erwin trabaja sobre un escritorio vintage del siglo XVII que ganó en una subasta en Londres.

—Así que no Harvard pero sí Columbia. Oh, el horror.

A toda prisa, Erwin cierra su laptop y se da vuelta, pero por suerte Levi está parado en la entrada de la habitación. Ya no tiene la bolsa de guisantes consigo. De momento, parece como si Levi escudriñara el diploma que cuelga del otro lado de la puerta.

—No logré entrar a Harvard. Estuve cerca. Me dijeron que estaba entre los primeros de la lista de espera. —No hay razón para que estuviera compartiendo algo así de privado…

—Es lo mismo —dice Levi. Toca el vidrio del marco y frunce el ceño al ver algo en las yemas de sus dedos. Polvo, quizá.

—Sí, a menos que hables con gente que fue a Harvard —Erwin asiente con una sonrisa irónica—. ¿Te sientes mejor?

—Puse la bolsa de guisantes en el congelador. Sí… Podría…

—Por favor, no limpies —dice Erwin. Porque tiene que terminar trabajo para hoy día. Especialmente si va a gastar su sábado por la noche tonteando en el aniversario de Hanji.

Levi hace una pausa. 

—Iba a pedir un vaso de agua antes de ir a limpiar el pasillo. Hay una mancha extraña frente al 310.

—No sé quién vive ahí —Erwin se levanta de su silla—… pero, sí, puedes tomar un vaso de agua. Ven.

Levi se desliza detrás de él en dirección al corredor.

—¿Conoces a alguien en este edificio?

¿Conoce a alguien? Erwin se toma un momento.

—No, no realmente. Creo que solo a ti. No estoy mucho en casa.

Le da un vaso de agua (en uno muy limpio). El labio de Levi debe estar abierto aún porque hay una mancha de sangre en el borde.

—Necesitas salir más. No soy muy buena compañía. 

Erwin piensa en preguntarle a Levi si necesita llamar a Petra, quien quiera que sea ella.

—Tienes razón.

Levi resopla:

—Sip.

Empieza a moverse de nuevo, saliendo de la cocina de Erwin, desviándose hacia el living un momento para recoger sus cosas.

—Nos vemos.

—Espera.

—¿Qué?

—¿Necesitas…? —empieza Erwin, y entonces cambia de idea

—. ¿Qué vas a hacer este fin de semana?

 

*

 

 —¡No puede hacer eso! —Cuando Marlo Freudenber se pone furioso, sus orejas se ponen irracionalmente rojas y su cara entera se hincha tanto que pareciera que va a estallar. La verdad, es divertido de verlo—. ¡A alguien con cargos de asesinato en primer grado no se le debería permitir una libertad bajo fianza! ¡Y ya hemos tocado este tema, Su Señoría! ¿Acaso la fiscalía tiene que repetir los mismos pasos cada vez que Jaeger cambia de abogados?

Con solo Marlo oponiéndose, Erwin se siente bastante confiado. Están más o menos de igual a igual, la única diferencia sería que Marlo es increíblemente justo.

—Señor Smith, lo que me está pidiendo hacer es inusual —el juez Shaddis lo mira desde su asiento—. No ha defendido ningún caso ante mí, pero debo decir que su reputación le precede. Espero todas las cartas sobre la mesa.

—No estoy pidiendo que mi cliente sea puesto en libertad bajo fianza, solo que sea liberado bajo el cuidado del Dr. Ian Dietrich hasta el juicio. Mi cliente solo tiene quince años, Su señoría. No creo que sea completamente irracional mi pedido —Erwin mantiene el tono de su voz uniforme. Junto a él, Hanji luce ocupada revolviendo papeles.

Shaddis parece considerarlo.

—Pero no estás apelando a “inocente por razones de enfermedad mental o defecto mental”. Y aún así lo quieres recluído.

—Si se pone inestable antes de que empiece el juicio, tendré que hacerlo. Llámelo una movida preventiva. Sé lo que toda esta ciudad piensa de Eren Jaeger, Juez, solo le pido a usted que sea justo.

Marlo hace un sonido con su garganta.

—Eres rico, ¿sabías eso?

—Sí, más rico que tú —responde Erwin, y el otro se pone aún más rojo.

—Erwin —Hanji hace un ruido de desaprobación que suena como si trata con mucho esfuerzo de no reírse.

Shaddis levanta la mano pidiendo silencio.

—Leeré la documentación que me ha presentado sobre esto. Y, por curiosidad, señor Smith, ¿cuál será la defensa de Eren Jaeger, dado que usted ha dejado de arrastrar los pies para ir a juicio?

—Eren Jaeger se va a declarar inocente, defensa personal. Lo presentaré apropiadamente cuando llegue el momento. Hanji, vamos.

 

*

 

—Buen trabajo ahí, pensé que Freudenberg iba a explotar. Puede que hayas descubierto una nueva táctica legal: provocarle al otro bando un ataque cardiaco de modo que no puedan procesar. Eres un genio —dice Hanji—. Pero tienes suerte de que Shaddhis no te pidiera elaborar tu pequeña teoría de la defensa propia. Porque, ya sabes, todavía no tenemos evidencia.

—Encontraremos algo. O, más bien, tú lo harás.

—O tú inventarás algo —dice la voz de Marlo detrás de ellos—. Sé cómo trabajas, Erwin Smith. Jaeger va a ver a nuestro psiquiatra también, si es que insistes en eso de recluirlo hasta el juicio.

Erwin simplemente le mira de arriba para abajo.

—Bien. El martes por la mañana entonces, en tu oficina.

Por un momento, Marlo luce indeciso. Y entonces sacude la cabeza.

—Bien. Martes. Pero sin ninguna treta, Smith. Sino te reportaré tan rápido como puedas decir “violación ética”. No voy a perder ante ti esta vez.

—Sigue diciéndote eso.

Hanji observa a Marco mientras este se marcha dramáticamente.

—¿Mala sangre…?

Erwin se encoge de hombros.

—Más o menos. ¿Recuerdas a Bert Hoover?

Hanji lo piensa un minuto.

—¿No fue el que condujo su auto hasta el lobby de un hotel y mató a una mujer embarazada?  Había olvidado que habías sido tú.

—Demostré que estaba bajo los efectos del síndrome de abstinencia  de cocaína, por tanto, no era responsable de sus actos.

—Pero la cocaína es ilegal, al menos, la última vez que revisé, lo era.

Erwin se vuelve a encoger.

—Abstinencia es abstinencia. De todos modos, esa es la razón por la que siempre está tan amargo conmigo. Fue su primer caso, además.

Hanji abre la boca, pero entonces pareciera que cambia de idea.

—…  así que, Dr. Ian Dietrich. ¿Acaso es esa vieja flama a quien conoceremos este sábado?

—¿Qué? No. —Aunque es cierto que Erwin e Ian Dietrich tuvieron algo, muy breve.

—Encontraste a alguien más.

El que el tono de Hanji sea casi idéntico al de la madre de Erwin, es perturbador. Él no ha hablado con su madre en años. No desde que fue al funeral de su padre “acompañado”. No fue el mejor momento para que su madre se enterara. Pero lo hecho, hecho está.

—Lo hice, sí. Nunca dijiste que tenía que haberme acostado con la persona en cuestión.

—No —Hanji asiente y envuelve su brazo con el de Erwin mientras descienden las gradas del tribunal—. Pero sería agradable, ¿cierto?

 

**Author's Note:**

> Está es una traducción un poco ruda y con muchas libertades del inglés. Seguro que la he jodido un poco en la traducción de los términos legales y localismos, así que si creen que hay algo que puede ir mejor, no duden en comentármelo (pero, por favor, senpai, sé gentil).


End file.
